Many enterprises have begun to assign to outside entities work activities that were formerly performed in-house. While this outsourcing of work can be cost-effective, it can also present challenges. An enterprise would typically want to ensure that an entity to which it outsources work performs high-quality work in an efficient manner. Oversight of the outside entity would typically be maintained so that conformance to the enterprise's standards for quality, consistency, security, and other parameters is assured.